Dostana
by Dareyaholic
Summary: Daya and Abhijeet frndship is very strong. It's special. This is for the frndshipday n its unique and different .its not good bt I hope you all will like it so do give a try if you wana have a laughter coaster ride..(wink)


"Happy Frndship Day to all"

A sweet little story on daya and abhijeet.

It's unique in its own way..like my other stories. 😀😃

I know it's too ridiculous bt mujhe laga kyu na daya aur abhijeet pe Try kar ke dekha jaiye.

So enjoy reading.

Plz read if you like it.

If not it's k 😃

Abhiya Appartments:-

"Pata nai yeh log kaise karte hai" Abhijeet said eyes wide in shock.

"Ha boss mujhe bhi samaj main nai aata." Daya said in equal condition.

"Agar yeh disguise kar hame ye case solve nahi karna hota toh main yaha baith ke yeh kabhi nai dekhta." Abhijeet said.

"Ha toh tumhe kya lagta hai main yeh roz dekhta hu." Daya stated angrily.

"No No I dint mean that, Main keh raha tha ki agar yehAcp ka order nai hota toh hum yaha baith ke yeh kabhi nai dekhte." Abhijeet explained.

"Aisa bhi koi karta hain kya?Acp ne hame hi ye case kyu diya hai?"

Abhijeet asked highly irritated.

"Acp sir hain wo aur wo Jo kahe wo toh hame karna hi hoga,wo kuch bhi kar sakte hai." Daya reasoned.

"Sirf yeh Film dekhke hume pata nai chalega ki Gays kaise behave karte ha ek dusre ke sath." Said Abhijeet.

"Toh kya kare?" Daya asked.

"Apan try kare?" Abhijeet asked hesitatingly.

Daya at first dint realise what abhijeet asked. As soon as he realised he jumped back at the end of the couch away from abhijeet.

"What?Boss Have you lost it. I am straight man..bt itne dino mein kabhi pata nahi chala ki tum ye bhi ho" Daya said shocked and raising his one eyebrow.

"Daya, I know that tum straight ho. Even I am straight too. Isliye tarikaji is my girlfriend. Aur pata nahi chala ka kya matlabh hain?Main ek dum straight hu understand that.i m just saying ki by seeing this movie we wont understand their behaviour so we have to imitiate them. Thats what I am saying. Do you get it now?" Abhijeet explained.

"Ohhkk, Now I get it. But do we really have to imitiate them?" Daya asked.

"Ya Daya. We have a case agar in logo ko hum pe vishwas nahi hoga to hum khooni tak kaise puchenge?. Just for the sake of case." Abhijeet said.

"Ok just for the sake of case." Daya assured.

Daya and Abhijeet worked together at the Cid Mumbai and they were given this case where they have to found the culprit. They had to disguise as Gays. Ya you heard me right disguise as Gays. Their Acp sir who gave them this case to solve. The entire team was shocked to know how daya and abhijeet has to disguise and behave.

Pankaj and freddy had a laugh when Acp ask them to solve the case in a gay disguise. Abhijeet and daya lived together with their Girlfriends. Daya meet shreya at a Coffee shop, as their friendship grew and when shreya joined cid as an inspector daya had fallen for her deeply and expressed in time with help of abhijeet and tarika and they became a Couple.

Abhijeet and tarika met at the Cid forensic lab for the first time and abhijeet was in love with her since then.

Shreya and tarika were not friends from before but when they learned that their Boyfriends are Best Buddies or rather Chuddy Buddies they eventually became very good friends and now they call themselves as Sisters.

These four Love Birds live together at their little place.

Now Shreya and tarika were at the Super Market buying some groceries for the house and here there their Boyfriends were busy working on this Gay case.

" Should we start."Daya asked feeling awkard.

"Yaaa. Behave with me as you are in Love with me. As you behave with shreya." Abhijeet said.

" Boss I Love You but as a friend and I never thought in this manner."Daya reasoned.

" Daya I know its not easy but atleast try." Abhijeet told.

Ofcourse they loved each other and they were together since 19 years and as strongest and Best frnds but none of them thought that they have to behave in such manner with eachother for a case and asa they will catch the culprit.

Daya was sure he will be near to his death as becoz of him abhi and daya have to behave like gay which they never thought.

"Ok Lets start." Daya said.

Daya took a deep breath and...

"Hey How are you? You look very Handsome today." You are dark tall handsome said tracing his index finger from abhijeets forehead to his torso.

" I am good baby. You look Handsome too." Syou mascular Marcho man. said Abhijeet moving close to him.

Daya wrapped his arm arround abhijeets waist and pulled him close. Abhijeet was almost over Daya on the couch. Abhijeet moved away from his grip and got up. He moved seductively and passed by daya and stood behind him.

"Daya you smell soo good. I Love You." Abhijeet said.

"I Love you too boss." Daya said lovingly.

"Ahhh." They heard a loud scream.

Here shreya and tarika were watching this duo standing at the doorstep. They were shocked beyond limits.

They knew abhijeet and daya were Best Buddies but they dint knew that these guys were so attracted to each other.

Daya and abhijeet saw these ladies who were shocked. At first they dint understood the reason behind this shock but then they saw at their position.

Daya and Abhijeet were very close to each other. Abhijeet had his hands wrapped arround daya neck and daya had his arms tightly wrapped arround abhijeets waist. They looked at each other and then at their lady loves and sprang apart.

"Girls listen its nothing like this. We were just.." abhijeet tried to explain but was cut by tarika.

"Why dint you tell me you Love daya and not me?" Tarika cried.

"Traika I love daya bt"abhijeet try to explain when daya roar in anger.

Boss kya bol rahe ho?Daya snapped at him.

Daya ek mint,tarika I love said holding tarika hand.

Plz be clear tum mujhse pyaar karte ho ya Daya jerked hands and asked.

"NAaa traika its nothing like that." Daya tried to explain.

"Daya dont you dare say anything. You were doing the same thing." Shreya cried.

"Nai shreya aisa kuch nai hai. Hume explain toh karne do." Abhijeet pleaded.

Kya explain karenge aap?shreya said.

Dekho shreya I love you bt pyaar abhijeet se karta in hurry to explain wht he wanted bt words were misplaced.

Shreya and tarika raised they eyebrow and abhijeet hit his head and liked at daya.

Daya realised and try to explain again when tarika held shreya's hand,taunt them and both walked away.

"Chal shreya let them have their romance.

"Plz enjoy your special "Dostana." Tarika said and they went away.

When Abhijeet and daya realised what shreya and tarika said they shouted "Nooo" in unison and ran behind their lady loves to make them explain that it was just for the sake of the case which they have to finish.

THE END.

Hehehee plz marna maat.

How was it...Dostana ...hmm Agra daya aur abhijeet Dostana mein hote to kaise hote.

I just try to think bt zyada nahi likh paayi as wanted to post it today on special frndship day a special or unique story on daya and abhijeet.

Happy frndship day to all ones again.

Kp smiling

"Dost bano,dosti se khubsurat rista iss duniya mein aur koi nahi."😃😉😊

Wishing everyone one of you the purest relationship on earth...

"HAPPY FRNDSHIP DAY TO ALL"


End file.
